fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympian Glavenus
|ailments = |weaknesses = Though not fully effective, |creator = T1GREXHUNTER }} The Olympian Glavenus is a subspecies of Glavenus created by T1GREXHUNTER. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter Advance, and served to introduce the game's new Z-Rank. Physiology The Olympian Glavenus looks very similar aesthetically to Glavenus. However, some of the key differences are it's horns, which are much longer. The two largest spikes on a normal Glavenus' back are larger on this subspecies. The metal that coats their tail seems to be jittery, and produces static shocks when touched while the tail is not glowing. The tail also has pits that can release bursts of energy. The color difference of this subspecies is quite noticeable. The metallic parts of their body are a blue-violet color, while it's scales are a light blue/blue green. The tips of the spikes on their back are a pinkish color. When it is fully charged, their tail will glow electric blue, and sparks will shoot off from it. They are larger than normal Glavenus as well. Behavior Olympian Glavenus are solitary hunters, and are not that plentiful in any part of the world. However, their devastating attacks and the aggressive nature of the species' males makes these beasts incredibly dangerous to towns. They tend to fight almost any other monster for turf, even Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora. In fact, some scholars predict this species evolved from a Thunder-based Glavenus subspecies to use the Dragon element as well, causing them to develop Thunder Pole and become Elder Dragon Killers. Abilities Not only are they bigger, smarter, and more powerful than Glavenus, but they also possess special abilities that allow them to utilize Thunder Pole in battle. They channel the Dragon element through their bodies by feeding on Dracophage Bugs, and they are able to wield electricity by using the special ore on their tails to charge the metal by using an internal sac that builds up static electricity and amplifying it by pulsing it through the ore. The pits on their tails can shoot out blasts of energy that can propel this monster into the air. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Their entire backs will glow a purplish color, and their throat and the inside of their mouths will glow blue. Blue and pink sparks will shoot off of their backs and tails frequently. They will charge their tail right after entering Rage Mode. *Tired State: They will drool and fall after performing certain maneuvers. Mounts They are mounted like Glavenus. Ecology Taxonomy Olympian Glavenus falls into the same family as (obviously) Glavenus and their 'rival species', Deviljho. Habitat Range They can be found anywhere there is land. While it isn't a preferable option, these Glavenus can swim short distances to reach islands and other oversea destinations. Ecological Niche They have evolved to be incredibly powerful, and as a result, have surpassed Glavenus in almost every way. They are bigger without losing speed or strength, and they are smarter. They exist to establish themselves as apex predators and to spread their species slowly, only raising one offspring in their lifetimes. They dominate almost any ecosystem they find themselves in, but fall prey to large Elder Dragons like Jhen Mohran and Dalamadur. Even though they are such powerhouses, they do not cause any major harm to the environment, so they are only killed upon necessity. Biological Adaptations They have developed many organs to help them spread out and wield electricity. A sac that generates static electricity can be found in the tail, where it sends out pulses of energy that charge the tail and make it glow blue. The tail will then be able to discharge electricity. They also have developed an air bladder that allows them to hold their breath for up to an hour and a half before they must breathe again. By using their tail and powerful legs, they can actually swim for short periods of time, allowing them to reach islands off the shore of their habitats. Behavior The males are aggressive monsters when their territory is intruded upon, while females are more calm, unless they are looking after a nest. They will attempt to kill almost anything for food or territory, which sometimes means they'll attempt to fight massive Elder Dragons. While their victories in such fights are very rare, they are not unheard of. Attacks This monster shares all of Glavenus' attacks, but some have slight differences. It also has a few attacks of it's own. Changes to old attacks * Olympian Glavenus doesn't use it's mouth to charge it's tail. It will only sharpen it from dull mode. When charging, the Olympian Glavenus will raise it's tail in the air and spin it, which causes electricity to flow through the tail after a few seconds. * The double slash attack Glavenus does by pulling it's tail through it's mouth can only be done from dull mode. While in charge mode, this attack is changed to the attack 'Flying X-Bolt'. * When a normal Glavenus would charge up fireballs, the Olympian Glavenus' breath attacks charge as soon as it's tail becomes electrified, rather than having to be changed separately. * All attacks involving the tail will now release discharges of lightning that deal AOE thunder damage around the tail, assuming the tail is charged. New Attacks Sharp Mode * Dragon Breath: Olympian Glavenus will use Deviljho's dragon breath. * Charging Slash: Olympian Glavenus will charge at hunter similarly to Duramboros and plow through anything to reach the target. Before hitting the target, they will leap into the air and flip themselves around so their tail slams down on the hunter. * Reckless Dive: Olympian Glavenus will run at a hunter, then it will jump in the air as high as it can and use it's entire body to attempt to hit a hunter. This attack topples Olympian Glavenus, but it is used very rarely. * Rock Throw: Olympian Glavenus will dig through the ground for a large rock, which it will throw at hunters. * Dragon Burst: If the hunters stay too close to the Olympian Glavenus for a long period of time, the Olympian Glavenus will roar, sending dragon bolts in every direction. Charged Mode * Spiral Slash: The Olympian Glavenus will hold it's tail like Duramboros does before spinning. The monster will spin, digging the blade of it's tail into the ground. While it cannot move from it's center point, it will jump in the air at the end of the attack, and attempt to slice hunters while it falls. The area of ground that was touched by it's tail while spinning will erupt with bolt of lightning. * Thunder Cannon: The Olympian Glavenus will slam it's tail down at a hunter, then shoot out a burst of lightning, shooting the Glavenus backwards and almost certainly hitting the hunter unless they dive to avoid it. The interval between the downward slice and the lightning burst can be increased as the tail is broken. * Lightning Ray: The Olympian Glavenus will leap backwards, take aim at a hunter, and release a blue burst of thunder that is somewhat reminiscent of Rajang's signature attack. However, the ray is much thinner, and is surrounded in blue and pick lightning bolts. * Flying X-Bolt: The Olympian Glavenus will leap into the air and quickly slash twice, leaving an X-shaped burn on the ground for a few seconds. * Cross Burst Combo: When it is about to exit Charged Mode, it will use the last bit of charge to attack. It does this by charging a hunter, leaping into the air, then activating their energy burst to go even higher. As the fall, they will place their electrified blade in their mouth and drag it through while discharging Dragon energy. They will slash twice, which sends the Glavenus flying backwards and knocks it out of charged mode/rage mode immediately. The resulting X mark will discharge purple thunder bolts in every direction. This attack is very difficult to dodge if you are unfortunate enough to be it's target. Breakable parts Head- The metal plates on their head will chip, and one of their horns will break off. Back- The spikes of the back will become cracked, some of them will break. Tail x2- The first time, their tail will crack, and if the tail was charged, the Olympian Glavenus will be hit with recoil and fall back. The second time, the tip of their tail will be severed, and the bladed edge will become duller. Equipment Armor (Blademaster) Skills: Dragon Res.+, Elder Dragon Slayer, Attack Up M, Divine Blessing, Thunder Attack +1, Lifeforce Siphon * Dragon Res.+ '''sometimes reduces damage dealt by the dragon element, somewhat like Divine Blessing. * '''Elder Dragon Slayer increases the damage done to Elder Dragons by 50%. * Lifeforce Siphon very slowly saps the user's health. Like Poison, it will not drop hunter below 1 HP, but it will cause problems if you run out of healing items. Armor (Gunner) Skills: Dragon Res.+, Elder Dragon Slayer, Attack Up M, Divine Blessing, Thunder Attack +1, Lifeforce Siphon * Dragon Res.+ '''sometimes reduces damage dealt by the dragon element, somewhat like Divine Blessing. * '''Elder Dragon Slayer increases the damage done to Elder Dragons by 50%. * Lifeforce Siphon very slowly saps the user's health. Like Poison, it will not drop hunter below 1 HP, but it will cause problems if you run out of healing items. Description Carves Z-Rank Battle Theme Quests * The name and client of this quest are both nods to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Notes * Olympian Glavenus will observe the hunter's attack patterns. If they like to use a certain combo a lot, it will make an attempt to counter that combo. * Olympian Glavenus' blood appears blue when their tail is fully charged. * If it is fought next to a monster that uses blastblight as a dust (like Teostra), it can ignite the dust with it's tail if the tail is charged. Trivia * The Olympian Glavenus is inspired in part by the Old Fanon's Volt Glavenus, one of my old creations. * The idea to use Thunder Pole came about when I was trying to conceptualize what else I could see a Glavenus using besides Fire or any of the other basic elements. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Thunder Pole Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster